Teaser Scene
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: A scene from my fanfic Brothers of Honor. Taking place later on in the story...just something to get you interested. I'm on chapter 5, edited, and this is chapter 51...I've added another...just to be nice!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER

51

Scarlett paced back and forth continuously on the air pad, her thoughts not interrupted by the loud noise of jet engines and the blue yellow sparks flying about from the welding of metal plates to reinforce plane hulls. The beating blades of several copters thrummed the air, but she didn't pay attention. Her hands were cold and her heart raced, and she constantly glanced towards the ash gray skies, hoping to see a glimpse of that one copter that would be bringing Snake Eyes home. Snow flurries drifted through the air, and a good amount had already accumulated on the pavement. The redhead pulled her army jacket tighter around her, glancing down at Timber, who sat at her feet, voicing quiet whimpers. She sighed, laying a hand on his head.

"He'll be here soon, Timber...soon."

A lump built in her throat as she glanced towards the skies again, wondering what was taking them so long. He was hurt. He needed to be back. Suddenly from behind her, she heard the voices of Duke and General Hawk approaching, as well as Beach Head. She turned around, but before she could salute to the General, he raised a hand, smiling briefly.

"As you were."

She relaxed, and Duke came to stand beside her. The redhead brushed a strand of hair from her face as the wind began to pick up, looking up at him intently.

"Duke, what's taking them so long? They should be here by now."

Beach Head stood by the General, and spoke.

"'Tech said they was havin' a little trouble with the wind, but they'll be here shortly."

A jeep approached the empty landing pad, and four soldiers jumped out once it had stopped, taking stretchers from the back and laying them on the jeep front. Scarlett looked up with a startled expression to Duke, and the blond explained.

"Doc said they were too weak to walk, especially Thomas. He's had a large amount of blood loss and was in shock from falling into water."

Scarlett looked from the stretchers back to the blond commander, her face pale and her cheeks red from the cold wind.

"What about Snake Eyes? How bad is he hurt?"

Beach Head broke in, pointing up to the sky.

"We're about ta find out...here they come."

Sure enough, a dark spot was seen on the horizon, and then heard as it came closer. The four Joes standing on the pad backed off into the snow covered grass, watching as the copter began to hover. The sun had broken through the clouds as it set, casting bright orange rays across the field and illuminating the snow flakes. Scarlett had to shield her eyes as the copter came closer to the ground, the blades beating the air and sending a rushing wind passed them. As soon as it had touched the pavement, the side doors slid open immediately, and no sooner had the soldiers jumped out when Scarlett rushed to the door as Doc appeared. The good man turned to her briefly, calling the stretchers over.

"They'll be alright, Scarlett, but I need to get 'em to the infirmary and get them stable."

The stretchers were brought, Duke and Beach Head going to help. Ever so gently, Thomas was taken out first, covered in a blanket and an IV in his arm. Scarlett touched his forehead as they laid him on a stretcher, glad that he was home. He was out of it, and completely oblivious, but she did it any way. They got him to the jeep, and then the other stretcher was laid on the copter platform, Doc turning back and with the help of two soldiers, gently lifting Snake Eyes, laying him down carefully. Scarlett's voice caught in her throat as she looked at him, taking his hand that lay underneath the blanket. He was very pale, but his eyes were slightly open, and when he saw her, he turned his head a little, opening his mouth as if to say something. The redhead squeezed his hand, smiling as best she could.

"It's alright, Ian, you're home. Doc's going to take care of you."

Snake Eyes' eyes closed briefly, and he seemed to understand. As the soldiers carried him to the jeep, Scarlett never left the blond's side. She stayed with him the whole time, all the way to the base and to the doors of the infirmary, but after that, Doc asked her to wait outside while he tended to them. Quite distraught, she sat in the long, quiet hallway outside the doors, head in hands.

By now it was ten at night, and the hall was completely silent. She had waited for hours, and finally, the door to the infirmary opened. Jumping up at the sound, she turned to find Doc, his head poking from the door.

"Scarlett, you can come in...just be quiet."

The redhead was more than willing. Doc opened the door for her, and she went in. The lights in the room had been turned down, and it was very quiet, save for a few coughs from the other patients in the shared area, and the muted beeps of monitors. The beds were roomed in by curtains that separated each one, so there was some privacy. Doc showed her to Snake Eyes' bed, where he was propped up on a few pillows. His chest was wrapped in a white bandage, and his entire arm, from shoulder to elbow, was also wrapped up. He had bruises on him, and small cuts all over. He appeared to be sleeping. Doc motioned that she could sit with him for five minutes, and then he had some other things to do. The redhead watched the doctor walk across the room to attend to another patient, then she quietly went to the bedside, sitting down in a chair. Quietly, she took his relaxed hand in hers, and his eyes opened. Turning his head a little, he looked over at her, his voice hoarse.

"Scarlett..."

She smiled, moistening her lips.

"I'm right here, Snakes. How are you feeling?"

The blond's voice was very quiet, but he now held her hand.

"I'm...sore, to say the least."

Scarlett laughed a little, brushing his hair to one side, out of his eyes.

"I'm sure you are. I'm so happy you're home."

Snake Eyes closed his eyes again, his head nodding to one side before he regained himself.

"Me too...Scarlett...how's Thomas?"

The redhead nodded towards the curtain that formed a wall between the his bed and the next.

"He's right beside you, Ian. He's alright...both of you are going to be alright."

The ninja master noted her voice choking, and raised his hand, touching the side of her face as a tear accidentally escaped her eye.

"Why are you crying? We are both home...."

Scarlett swiftly brushed the tear away, grasping his hand and trying to force a smile.

"I know, I know...it's just...every time, you go on a mission...something happens and I--"

Now her voice choked so that she couldn't even speak, and against both Doc's orders and her will, Snake Eyes raised himself on his good arm, ignoring the IV cords and reaching over to her, drawing her close.

"Shana...I am alright. Listen to me, as long...as long as any of us are fighting, we will be hurt...some of us will die, but that should never, never hold us back from our duty. Do not cry...be strong. Shana,"

He drew back a little, looking into her eyes and touching her face.

"I love you."

The redhead smiled, hugging him again and then gently pushing him back onto the bed.

"I love you too, Ian. Now lay down before Doc sees you...if he does he'll give you something to knock you out for sure."

The blond obeyed willingly, having used more strength than he had. Scarlett leaned forward, kissing his head.

"My five minutes is up. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Snake Eyes smiled only briefly, still grasping her hand.

"Alright...."

No sooner had the quiet words slipped from his lips that he was asleep, his head turning to one side. Scarlett watched him for a minute, and then turned, walking out quietly. Doc was standing in the room with Thomas, messing with some papers and checking IVs. She stopped by briefly, looking down at the Asian's still form.

"How is he?"

Doc pulled the blanket further around Thomas after listening to his heart beat.

"Still unconscious. He'll be alright, though."

Scarlett watched him take a few bandages from a tray nearby.

"Do you need any help?"

Doc glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow under his glasses.

"Can you bandage a thigh?"

She nodded.

"Doc, I've had field medic training...yes."

The black man smiled a little, handing her the bandages.

"Alright. Good. Just do as I tell you."

He moved the blanket over to reveal Thomas' right leg, but left it enough to keep him properly covered. The wound in his thigh was long, but not deep. As gross as it looked, it wasn't too bad. Doc raised his leg, nodding towards Scarlett.

"Here, hand me the first strip."

She gave it to him, and he placed it under Thomas' leg, and then told Scarlett to begin wrapping while he kept it elevated. The redhead did as she was told, but was surprised at how cold the Asian's pale flesh was when she actually touched him.

"He's freezing, Doc."

The doctor took hold of the bandage, adjusting it.

"Here, get it around his inner thigh, like that. There. Yes, I know. That's to be expected after falling into freezing water."

She continued wrapping, stopping to place some gauze on the actual wound and securing it with the bandage strips. After this was done, she let Doc tie it off. Gazing at Thomas' face, she watched him for a few minutes, speaking almost as if to herself.

"They're so tired...both of them. Thomas is very pale..."

Then she saw his hands and arms, which had been left unbandaged. They were cut and ripped to pieces, as was his torso and chest.

"What happened?"

Doc shook his head, cover his leg back up.

"Don't know. Those look like wire cuts, to me."

"Why were they left unbandaged?"

"Because they need to air. Before he wakes up, we'll have them wrapped. Right now both of them have juice in their IVs that will keep them out of it for a while."

Scarlett sighed deeply, and after running her hand through Thomas' hair, she turned, walking out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Doc...please let me know if anything changes."

Doc nodded, watching her go.

"I will, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by peacefully, with little disturbance. The whole team managed to get some rest after worrying themselves sick, and now they could sleep, knowing that their ninjas were back, safe, and stable. Thomas had come to consciousness before the night was over, and despite being in some pain, he was already jumping back to his normal self, demanding this, that and the other, and leaving Doc to dread the morning when both ninjas would be grouching about getting out of there. When the sun finally came over the horizon, Scarlett was up and out, already heading to the infirmary. Knowing Snake Eyes, she was sure that something would be going on. Sure enough, before she had even opened the swinging doors to the large area, the greeting she received came in the form of a shout, a clatter, and a boisterous argument that followed. Walking in, she found that it wasn't Snake Eyes that had started it, but Thomas.

"I don't care if you're feelin' better...you're not leaving this place until I say so!"

"I am perfectly fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you are not!"

Scanning the scene, she almost had to keep from laughing at the overturned tray on the floor, Thomas sitting upright on the edge of the bed with nothing but a blanket on him, and Doc wagging a finger in his face.

"Thomas, you are not leaving this place!"

"Give me my pants and I will show you that I am!"

"Hoho then, well, tough, because your pants happen to be put away in a secret place that only I know about!"

"Doc, I swear, I will leave this place butt-naked if I have to!"

"Of all the—look, Snakes is usually the one that's startin' trouble, and now you! Can't you act any better than him!?"

"No! Now give me my clothes!"

"You can't even stand up!"

"Yes I can! Watch!"

And Thomas attempted to stand, which he did, but with quite a bit of trouble.

"See? I can stand. Now let me out!"

"You may be able to stand, soldier, but you ain't able to walk and I know it!"

Thomas indignantly tugged the bed sheet around his waist.

"So?"

"So!? Are you insane!? If you can't even walk, how're you supposed to go anywhere? Answer me that, hot shot!"

"Can I say something?"

Both Doc and Thomas simultaneously shouted back at the blond, who had sat up in bed at this point.

"No!"

Then Doc's eyes grew wide under his glasses when he saw the ninja sitting upright.

"Get back down, you idiot!"

The blond jerked his chin up.

"Listen, Doc, I respect you perfectly, and know for a fact that you can do almost anything, but when it comes to keeping two ninjas in bed...well..."

"No no no no noooo! You're staying here until I clear you! Thomas! Sit down! Snakes, if you dare stand, I'll take a surgery knife to your throat!"

Snake Eyes tossed his sheet aside, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, Doc, but you happened to leave the boxer shorts on me, _and_ I know where the clothes are. Plus, I don't have Thomas' problem, which is a leg wound, which means I can walk perfectly."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he stood, albeit a little stiffly. Doc gasped at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You're going to make me do it, aren't you?"

Snake Eyes shrugged, and then stretched, popping what seemed like every joint in his torso. Thomas had sat down, and turned his head to look over at the blond.

"Brother, would you be _so_ kind as to bring me my pants? This is ridiculous...world's greatest ninja and I am stuck in the bed for lack of clothing."

Snake Eyes raised an eyebrow, almost smiling.

"Wow...modesty. I'm shocked."

"Shut up!"

Scarlett had watched and kept from laughing as long as she could. Now she spoke, walking over.

"In all my life, I never thought I'd see two ninjas and one doctor arguing over staying in bed."

Doc turned, scowling.

"Alright then, you deal with them! I've had enough! I'm retiring! When a doctor cannot keep his patients in bed, it's a sign to quit! I'm done! You be the doctor! Go ahead! Deal with them! I've had enough!"

And thus did the poor man leave the infirmary, yelling insults and bad omens the whole way. Scarlett began to laugh, as did the two ninjas. She held her middle, shaking her head.

"You two are going to be the death of him! Poor Doc."

"'Poor Doc' nothing! He would not give me my pants!"

"Maybe it's a good thing, brother."

"What? What is?"

"That he wouldn't give you your pants...teach you some humility."

"Hey!"

"Alright, that's enough! Stop! My sides are going to bust!"

Snake Eyes smiled as he walking across the room to a locker in the corner.

"So that is where he keeps them?"

The blond glanced at the lock.

"Yup. And he didn't even lock the stupid thing."

Opening the door, he pulled out a pare of worn cargo pants, tossing one to his brother and putting the others on himself. Thomas crossed his arms.

"Ahem. Do you mind?"

Snake Eyes looked at him quizzically, and then looked at Scarlett.

"Oh, yeah..."

He grabbed the curtain around Thomas' bed, and yanked it to the next, giving his friend some privacy. Scarlett giggled, then tried to stop the laughter.

"I heard that!"

She tried looking innocent...which didn't work.

"What? I didn't say anything..."

Thomas' voice sounded indignant.

"Oh, really? You are just amused that I am in the hospital...I will have you know, Shana O'Hara, I am hardly ever in the hospital."

Snake Eyes grinned.

"Except for now."

"Shut up!"

"How many times are you going to tell me that?"

"SHUT UP! And if there were not a lady present, I would say something even worse!"

Scarlett cringed.

"Well, there is, so don't."

An exaggerated huff came from behind the curtain.

"Is not that what I just got through saying!? Sheesh you guys are touchy..."

Snake Eyes smiled, shaking his head and then turning to Scarlett. The redhead looked at his bandaged chest and arm.

"Are you sure you should really be getting up?"

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Not you too..."

"No, I'm just saying,"

"I know what you're saying. Yes, it's the day after I nearly died, and I'm bruised and stiff all over, but that doesn't mean that I'm too weak to get up."

Thomas poked his head around the curtain, giving Scarlett a cocky grin.

"Besides, we are ninjas...it is what we do."

His head disappeared, but his voice continued.

"We fight until the point of death, nearly die, somehow manage to escape, get pinned in a hospital, hibernate for about eighteen hours, and then get up, disregarding doctor's orders and sixteen inch long incisions on arms, abdomens, etcetera. Then, guess what? We do it all over again. It is what we do for a living."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Some living. Besides, Thomas, you're hurt more than Ian."

"Hurt? Did I hear someone say hurt? Check out my brother's arm, and tell me if that is hurt. All I cut was a scrape on the leg from a bullet...oh, speaking of which,"

He swung the curtain aside after dressing, and marched right up to the redhead, with a bad limp, one might add, getting within three inches of her face and putting on a conspicuous look.

"you ran your fingers through my hair last night."

"What?"

"Haha, do not look so shocked, brother. Just look at Shana...she has gone white."

The redhead stuttered a little, and then crossed her arms, jerking her chin up.

"It's nice hair to run a hand through, you big jerk."

Thomas grinned, and then they both broke out into laughter at the expression on Snake Eyes' face. The blond raised an eyebrow, hardly amused.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm...thrilled."

Thomas laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Do not worry, brother—"

"Now I worry..."

"Pft. You are just jealous of my charming and infectious personality."

"...hardly."

"C'mon, boys, cut it out. Thomas is like a brother to me—"

"And she is like a sister. I never had a sister, you know? Besides, she is a pretty sister, which makes it even better."

"Thomas!"

"I am kidding, I am kidding!"

Now Snake Eyes laughed, sighing deeply.

"Oh for pity's sake...Tomasu, you will be the death of me."

Thomas cringed.

"Hope not. You see, know one has ever died from being around me yet, and I would hate to break that record."

"Oh, how kind."

Scarlett looked at the clock on the wall, nodding towards the door.

"I hate to break up such a brotherly moment here, but if you guys are wanting to clear this place, you'd better get a move...Doc might change his mind."

Both the blond and the Asian agreed, but Thomas hesitated.

"Er...most of that back there was show for Doc's sake...I really do need help walking."

Snake Eyes smiled, putting a supporting arm around his brother.

"No problem. I knew it was a show, anyway, from the way you were grimacing in pain."

"I was not!"

"Yes, brother, you were."

"You were, Thomas..."

Thomas sighed, wrinkling his nose at the redhead as Snake Eyes helped him along.

"Ah, go ahead and gang up on me. Once I am better, I will challenge both of you to a bout in the gym...then we will see who is the smarter one."

The three went on down the hall, Snake Eyes and Scarlett on either side to help Thomas along, who continued to brag until Scarlett swatted him in the leg, his wounded one, causing him to almost yelp and stick his tongue out at her.

"Did not hurt as much as you thought it would, did it? Ouch! Give it a break!Redheads."


End file.
